


Mini Day

by deutschgreen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschgreen/pseuds/deutschgreen
Summary: Cloud woke up in the morning and found something cute in his pocket.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Mini Day

**Author's Note:**

> Translation work  
> Original Link  
> https://dawn-star.lofter.com/post/1cc03392_1c87bbcdf  
> Translated by Deutschgreen

Cloud woke up in the morning finding there were something weird in the air.  
Something went wrong or right. Either way, he spent the whole morning in a chaos abyss. It wasn’t until breakfast time when he tossed his bread into milk glass before he finally collected his mind.  
“Are you OK?” Tifa asked.   
“I’m fine.”  
“For real?” Tifa worriedly watched him stuffing sopping bread into mouth.  
Cloud nodded and realized there were two empty chairs by the table. “… Where are Aerith and Red?”  
“Have yo,” Barret rolled his eyes, “even listened to a word? “He was chewing bacon and sounded a bit fuzzy. “Bet they’re out takin’ a look, didn’t see’em from early morning. Dunno waz worth watching tho.”  
Cloud actually didn’t really take what he said. He thoughtfully finished his bread and left the table: “I’m good.”  
“Yo gonna go out too? I’m in, why not go toge…”  
“No, I’ll go back to room.”  
  
  
Barret went out, his loud voice vanished. Cloud carefully confirmed there were no one following before he locked the door and paced back to table. Now he’s the only one in the bedroom, but he still looked around nervously and pulled the curtains tight. Then he sat and carefully took “that” out of the pocket.  
A palm-sized chibi sat comfortably in his hand. After he fully stretched his hand, the chibi jumped up and stomped on his palm: “You’re so slow! “  
Her stomps appeared almost as light as water drops. If that is relevant to her anger level, then it must be too small to be recognized. Cloud took a careful glance at the chibi again and found the scene funny: “Aerith? How come you turned into this?”  
The chibi raised her little chin and Cloud could see her glamorous merald green eyes. This chibi who’s looking around with pure novelty and curiosity is undoubtedly a reduced version of Aerith, end of discussion. She made a face of “consideration” in response to Cloud’s question, then leaned back as if she’s giving in: “Good question, but I don’t know either. I woke up in your pocket like this and I was even thinking about asking you for clues.”  
“…… Alright.”  
He did recall himself secretly collecting “stuff” into his pocket. Cloud looked away guiltily:” That’s gonna be a lot of trouble. Let’s find out a way to turn you back.”  
“I found it fun though! Just a little hungry…” Aerith pressed her stomach and looked up at Cloud expectantly: ”Cloud, did you bring food?”  
Nope. Cloud answered without a word.  
What? Aerith smiled.  
“… I’ll get you some.”

Barret and Tifa weren’t downstairs, they may have left for town to take a walk. The table where they had breakfast has been cleaned up by clerk and it’s all too late to regret for not bringing that half loaf of bread back. Cloud felt small strikes from his pocket, he knew it was Aerith’s silent complaint. Nothing could go wrong if he just kept her in the room, but Cloud still decided to take her with him in the pocket. For some reason he cannot explain, he felt it was a tiny little miracle, like those magic that would disappear as soon as you open your eyes at night.  
“So, what do you want to eat? I’ll order it for you.” Cloud took Aerith out of his pocket in a hidden corner. Aerith sat on his palm, shook her feet for a bit and took a small consideration. The she papped her hands, made a cheerful decision:  
“Chow main.”  
“We are not in a matsuri, ma’am.”  
“Pudding?”  
“Really? Early in the morning?”  
“Well… How about udon?”  
“Please consider the possibility of getting drowned in noodle soup.”  
Aerith bulged her cheeks and put her hands on hips to make an angry look:” What a shame, Cloud, you can’t even get me proper food!”  
She criticized and laughed again as if she was pleased with the lines. Cloud made a small sigh, feeling that he was the one being played between palms。  
“Shame on me, Miss.”  
“It’s OK, you’re kindly forgiven.” Aerith made a generous look and gazed at the crowd between his fingers: “You should make this up by taking me out.”  
Cloud didn’t react to her proposal. It was clearly a rejection. After all, it’s too dangerous to take this mini Aerith outside.  
"But now I'm small and easy to be bumped in your pocket... "  
“Though you didn’t realize it. "  
"How about getting you a scarf so I can hide inside and talk to you whenever I want! "  
"... Seriously?"

It wasn’t cold on that day and it all seemed a bit overwhelming to wear a scarf, especially when Cloud had his arms naked. Cloud drew back the astonishing passers by releasing his murderous aura. Aerith murmured in the scarf, her voice muffled: “Cloud, you’re fierce!”  
“Guess who’s fault it is?”  
Aerith laughed in his scarf and sounded satisfied with this situation: “I’m smelling something nice! Is there any Takoyaki place nearby?”  
“It’s too early, they are still preparing. Do you really think putting takoyaki in scarf is a good idea though?”  
“Doesn’t matter, actually I don’t have space for it too.” She squirmed in his scarf, perhaps looking for a comfier pose: “That bread was way too filling…”  
“That bread you’re talking about wasn’t even the size of my thumbnail.”  
“It looked like a spherical ball to me!”  
Her complaining voice was way too cute, Cloud can’t help but smiled. Either she heard the small laugh or saw his expression through the scarf, Aerith almost immediately figured: “Hey Cloud, don’t laugh at me!”  
“I didn’t.” Cloud looked straight as if nothing happened, but he pulled the scarf a bit higher.  
“I know I can’t have any more food, but you’re going to eat them for me instead.”  
“Don’t be childish, I just finished breakfast.” Cloud claimed, but still turned to the vendors who were already open. "What do you want? "  
“All-Of-Them!!!”  
  
Stuffing himself with the last bite of sandwich, even Cloud had to find a street chair to sit. Aerith was still muttering in an excited tone, basically sweet nothings like that bun looks great, some juice definitely worth a try, but Cloud was too full to argue with her. He felt a gentle breeze blowing through his heart. It’s a beautiful day, sky was blue and the wind was just the most comfortable you could expect. No soldiers, no battles. It was just him, walking down the street with a noisy little thing, as if it could last for a lifetime

Startled by the idea, he shook his head and dismissed it. He heard Aerith calling his name by his side, not in a muffler, but in a clear, bright, laughing way.  
"Cloud, what are you doing here? "  
Cloud turned his head with a look of amazement that he had not had time to adjust. Aerith, who had trotted over, burst out into laughter and shook her hand in front of his eyes. "What's the matter? You look like you’ve seen something super werid." She said  
"Aerith, what are YOU doing here? ! " Cloud clutched her scarf, still in shock. "You're not... I mean... that... "

“You promised to buy everyone a meal last time, didn’t you? At the hot springs? Red and I have found a proper place already! Did you get your wallet ready too? “  
Aerith smirked at him before Cloud found Red sitting by her foot. Seeing him finally noticed, Red XIII showed an “I’m cool” look and left the party. Cloud was still lingering in his own thoughts, Aerith had already bent down and began to arrange his scarf. “What on earth makes you wanna wear a scarf with all these crumbs on it…? Hey, what’s this?”  
“Wait!”  
Cloud grabbed her wrist subconsciously, looking nervously at what she had taken out of the scarf.  
"……What?"  
A small materia glowed green light in Aerith’s fair palm. He stared at it a while, and began to search in the scarf with panick. Chibi Aerith was not there, the scarf was empty, only a few pieces of bread crumbs fell from it.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh ... that ..."  
Cloud didn't know how to explain. He struggled but his mouth went completely dry and was unable to say a complete sentence. Aerith looked at his reaction with a smile, her slender fingers played with the materia in palm, and spoke slowly: "I know this."  
"... what?" Cloud asked, trying to hide his fluster.  
“This is the Illusion materia I collected from previous battles. I never used it since it won’t work. I seemed to have lost it yesterday when I was changing clothes, thought someone picked it up though. It generates a few hallucinations, usually something that’s currently on your mind. It’s almost useless for me since I deal with ether a lot, so I didn’t really care either.”  
Cloud found something in his heart were held together by invisible threads. Something he didn’t return to Aerith last night, the very reason he felt dizzy this morning , and the thought that there were something wrong….  
Aerith did not left him in his thoughts anyway. She seized that materia and touched Cloud’s nose tip with it: ”So, Mr. Cloud, are you going to share what you saw?”  
Caught off guard by the vulnerability, Cloud looked away and pulled the scarf up. Now he was glad it was covering his face: "... Nothing."  
"Stingy~ then tell me secretly! "  
"Told you it was nothing. "  
Aerith laughed, as usual, as usual, as the little chibi in the scarf. Cloud let her laughed for a moment, then unbuttoned the scarf and tucked it into his carry-on bag.  
"... That bun place over there, it's not bad. Aerith, have you had breakfast yet?"


End file.
